tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Stuck on You
* Michael Brandon |series=15 |series_no=15.14 |number=362 |released= * 18 March 2011 * 15 May 2011 * 24 November 2011 * 4 December 2011 * 2 April 2012 * 23 June 2012 * 14 October 2012 * 12 May 2016 |previous=Stop That Bus! |next=Big Belle }} '''Stuck on You' is the fourteenth episode of the fifteenth series. Plot It is Thomas' turn to be Sodor's rescue engine with help from Butch the breakdown lorry. Thomas meets Butch at the Sodor Steamworks, where he is being fitted with a strong magnet. The pair race off, but Victor calls after them. He shouts that the red light on the magnet must be lit for it to work, but Thomas does not listen; he is sure he knows about magnets. The pair soon rattles into the Search and Rescue Centre. Immediately there is an emergency call: Farmer McColl's sheep shelter has blown down and he needs some poles to build a new one. Butch rumbles over to a pile of poles and tries to pick them up, but his magnet will not work. He continues to bash the poles in hope that his magnet will work, but only succeeds in making the poles roll into the sea next to Captain. Thomas tells Butch not to worry as they can collect more poles from the yard, but before they get chance, there is another emergency call. Rosie has cracked a wheel and needs another one quickly. Butch reverses over to the replacement wheel, but his magnet still will not work. He knocks the wheel causing it to roll and hit Rocky. Thomas suggests that they try the magnet by attempting to attach it to his tank. Butch rolls over to Thomas, but what they do not know is that the red light has come on. The magnet sticks firmly to Thomas, but no one knows how to remove it. Thomas knows that he should have listened to Victor after all and they set off for the Steamworks. On the way, Thomas is laughed at by Gordon and James. Soon they are at the Steamworks where even Victor cannot help but smile at them. Victor tells them the red light means the magnet is switched on. Butch turns the magnet off and the pair set back to work by delivering the poles to a grateful Farmer McColl and the replacement wheel to Rosie. After a busy day, the pair arrive back at the Rescue Centre. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Rosie * Victor * Rocky * Butch * Kevin * Harold * Captain * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl * Edward * Charlie * Belle * Diesel * Den * Jem Cole * The Tall Baker * Dowager Hatt's Friends * Barrow Football Fan * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer Locations * Knapford * MC BUNN * Sodor Steamworks * Victor's Shed * McColl Farm * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Misty Island Tunnel * Knapford Yards Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Gordon, James, Harold, Captain and the Fat Controller * Teresa Gallagher as Rosie * Matt Wilkinson as Victor, Rocky, Kevin and Farmer McColl * Rupert Degas as Butch US * Martin Sherman as Thomas * Kerry Shale as Gordon, James, Harold, Kevin and Sir Topham Hatt * Jules de Jongh as Rosie * David Bedella as Victor * William Hope as Rocky and Farmer McColl * Keith Wickham as Captain * Glenn Wrage as Butch Trivia * This episode aired before Day of the Diesels premiered, meaning the audience may have not known who Belle and Den were. * This episode marks the first of a few things for Butch: ** His first appearance in an episode since the eleventh series episode, Thomas Sets Sail. ** His first speaking role in the television series. ** The first time since the fifth series episode, Horrid Lorry that he has been acknowledged by name. * This is the only episode where Butch is voiced by Rupert Degas in the UK dub. * The title of the episode is based on the song 'Stuck on You' by Elvis Presley. *Butch's magnet in this episode would later be used for one of the magnets at the Steelworks in the special, Journey Beyond Sodor. Goofs * Belle's siderods are not moving. * Thomas and Butch call out "Rescue engines ready for action!" but Butch is not an engine. * As Gordon puffs past Thomas and Butch on their way to the Steamworks, the magnet disappears from Thomas' tank. * The first time Gordon and James pass Thomas and Butch on the main line, Gordon and James are on the wrong side of the mainline according to British rail traffic regulations. * When this episode was shown on ABC TV and ABC iView, the description mistakenly referred to Butch as Bertie. Merchandise * Books - The Giant Magnet * Magazine Stories - Stuck on You (magazine story) In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Adherido a Tí pl:Przygoda z Magnesem ru:Удивительный магнит Category:Series 15 episodes Category:Episodes